Warrior Fairy tales
by Shypaw ish meh
Summary: Hopefully humorous  Fairy tale warrior cross overs. Disclaimer: i do not own the Fairy tales or Warriors. Cinderpelt is NOT the ThunderClan med. cat from the books
1. Chapter 1

**I will take requests, but you need to explain some things first that a cat may not know about or able to do.**_**  
**_

_**Cinderpelt**_

Once upon a time there was a young cat called Cinderpelt, she was very mistreated by her evil leader Stepstar and his two ugly daughters, Loudstep and Heavystep.

One day Stepstar came running out of his den "StarClan sent me a prophecy!"

All the cats of ShadowClan came and sat around him

"They said: tomorrow night, at the gathering a handsome cat will come looking for a mate, he promises power and prey to whoever he mates with!" he finishes with all the cats gasping "and" he continues "every cat can come, except Cinderpelt, she's so ugly she will scare him off!" Cinderpelt runs away crying

"Oh StarClan! Why can't I come?" she wails. Suddenly, in a poof of stars, a starry she cat appears "I am your Starry StarClan mother" She announces

"My starry StarClan mother?" Cinderpelt gasps

"Yes! And I am here to help you go to the gathering" suddenly stars shoot out of her eyes and rap around Cinderpelt, they disappear and Cinderpelt has a glowing gold pelt instead of her gray fur!

"Oh thank you, starry StarClan mother!" Cinderpelt cries

"But when the moon reaches it highest point your pelt will change back, ok?"

"Ok" Cinderpelt races of to the gathering.

Cinderpelt walks in, all off the cats gasp and stare in awe. A handsome brown cat comes up to her "care to share tongues?" he asks

"Would I!"

Suddenly Cinderpelt realizes that the moon had reached its highest point! She ran toward ShadowClan camp, without realizing some of her fur had snagged on a branch.

The next day Stepstar announced that the handsome cat is going around and seeing which cats fur smells the same as the cat he met last night "every one help my daughters smell like her now!" Stepstar orders. He puts Cinderpelt in an old badger set and closes it with a heavy boulder.

The handsome cat goes around and sniffs every cat in ShadowClan, but none were even close to her sweet scent.

Cinderpelt, with the help of her mice friends, gets free and the handsome cat smells her. Then the lived happily ever after…

**_Whitesnow_ and the seven strange-crazy kittens**

Once upon a time there was an evil cat that got magic powers from DeathClan.

This cat had a puddle of water that will tell you anything, and it never tells a lie.

The evil cat had a daughter whom she hated, the cats name was Whitesnow and she lived in ThunderClan.

One day evil cat walked up to her puddle "puddle, puddle on the floor, whose got the fairest coat of them all?"

"Throughout the Clans, you alone stand, for you have the fairest coat of the lands" the puddle told her, evil cat strode away, confident that she was the fairest of them all.

Whitesnow soaked moss in the river for the elders to drink. When she lifts her head to stare at the most handsome cat she ever saw. He looked at her, but then she ran off.

Whitesnow ran back to camp with her moss.

Evil cat had seen every thing.

Evil cat strode back to the puddle

"Puddle, puddle on the floor, whose got the fairest coat of them all?" she asked

"Throughout the lands, you alone don't stand for Whitesnow has the fairest coat of the clans"

Evil cat stormed off.

Evil cat summoned one of her, err, minions

"I want you too kill Whitesnow and bring me her heart!" she demanded, the cat disappeared.

Whitesnow was hunting when a strange cat tackled her, he was about to kill her, but he hesitated

"I can't do it" he moaned "Whitesnow you must leave, now! Evil cat wants to kill you! You must leave!" he begged. Whitesnow gasped and ran off.

Whitesnow found a large den with seven nests inside.

"I shall wait for the cats to come back" she mewed.

It didn't take long for seven young kittens to come back, a mouse in each mouth.

"Hello" Whitesnow mewed "may I stay here for awhile?" the kittens looked at each other, then they all started bouncing around like maniacs "I'll take that as a yes" she murmured

"So your Spunky; your coolio-dude; your psychopath; you maniac; your angry; your I-don't-give and you oh-so-stupid" Whitesnow mewed, flicking her tail at each of them in turn. They nodded.

One day, when the seven strange-crazy kits had gone hunting, an elderly sh-cat had come by and gave Whitesnow a vole. Little did she know that cat was evil cat and that vole had death berries in it. But Whitesnow only had half of the vole, so she fell asleep instead of dieing.

The seven strange-crazy kittens had gotten bored and started throwing stuff at her to wake her up, that is, until the handsome cat showed up. He gave her herbs and whacked her with a stick. She woke up an they lived happily every after…


	2. another try!

I realised after looking back at this story that I got a few review from people who actualy liked it, so I had a go at writing another one... But I might of failed miserably ^-^'

* * *

**Goldenfur and the Three Foxes**

Once upon a time there was a she-cat named Goldenfur. She was a sweet little she-cat that everyone loved… *rolls eyes*

One day, Goldenfur was going for a walk in the woods, she hadn't eaten that morning and was very hungry. She was going to hunt when suddenly she came across a large den that reeked of fox. Now, Goldenfur was a stupid cat so she ignored the stench and went inside. The foxes that lived there weren't home and there were three juicy rabbits on the ground. She went up to the biggest one and took a bite, but it would be too big to eat and it was so fresh that blood covered her muzzle. Then she went to the middle one, but it was too cold and stale. But the smallest one was just right. After she ate, she decided to take a nap… in a fox's den… So she did, and when she woke up, three hungry foxes were surrounding her.

I'm sure you can guess what happens next, so why don't you look out the window for a few minutes…

-Back to the story-

The next morning, the three foxes left three rabbit in their den. Then they hid outside, and waited for their next meal to come along.

* * *

Teehee, it might have been a bit evil at the end =) I didn't do a great job at making it funny, I wrote it in about five minutes ._______.


End file.
